Whisper
by Fake it til you make it
Summary: A whisper Lexa didn't hear.


I was stitching up a grounder, who had hurt themselves in training. I've been in TonDC ever since the fall of Mount Weather. I couldn't stay at Camp Jaha. I couldn't handle how everyone looked at me. I couldn't handle the guilt. I had to leave.

At first, I couldn't handle how they looked at me. Everyone at Camp Jaha thought I was a monster. But here they thought I was a hero. They respected me. I was able to destroy the monsters. But in reality I killed people. I killed children.

I've been at TonDC for a few months now. I've been helping the grounders with anything I could. Repairs, gathering and healing are the main things I've been doing. They're different than us. They celebrate life more than us. The Ark people think the grounders are too serious but they're not.

They aren't scared like we are. They been here longer so they know more about the ground than we do. They don't have walls to hide behind. They don't have rules that force them to stay inside the walls. They don't have soldiers at the entrance keeping them in. They don't look down on young people and not listen to them.

The ones I'm staying with are the Woods Clan. The Commander rules over all clans. So far they have been peaceful with each other. But lately the Ice Nation has been acting suspicious. At least that's what I've heard from Indra. I haven't seen the Commander since I got here. She was in Poli and I was in TonDC.

I'm still mad at her. She left us and I understand. I understand why she did it and I hated that I do. At first, I hated that I would have done the same thing. But now it's different. I trust the grounders. They are my people now. And that's why I have to help them rebuild.

I finish up stitching the grounder as I head shouting and drum noises. All I heard is that they're coming. I watch as almost everyone in TonDC run towards the drums.

"Klark! Nyko! Come! There are injured warriors coming," Indra said as she runs past me.

"Klark, grab a bag of supplies and be quick about it," Nyko said as he grabs his own supply bag and runs to catch up with Indra. I grab a bag and run with Nyko. The yelling and drums get louder.

Blood. That's all I see. She's covered in blood. They all have blood on them but she's covered almost soaked in it. The Commander stands tall. Her warriors are leaning on others. They're injured. But they stand and wait. Everyone was chanting, until the Commander raised her hand for them to stop.

"The Ice Nation attacked us on our way here. We didn't dead but they did. They have always been our enemy and we knew the alliance with them wouldn't last forever. That's why we will have to be on alert. I will be having a meeting with the other clans here in a few days. We will celebrate our win in the battle tonight and prepare for war tomorrow. Jus drein jus daun," she said as everyone else started to chant.

Nyko and Indra went straight to the Commander as a few others went to the other warriors and helped them. The Commander pushed them away and pointed to her warriors. Nyko went over to a man who was being laid down, probably got stabbed in the side by the way he's holding on to it. Indra was still talking with the Commander, tense and angry like. The Commander waved her off and started walking away.

Everyone had something to do. But I couldn't stop watching her. Something was off. She was off. I started to follow her. She was walking towards the woods. I wasn't trying to be discreet or anything so she knows I'm following her. We walk to a small river before she sat in the river, trying to get the blood off of her.

"You're going to get an infection," I say as I watch her from the shore.

"Sitting in a river will not kill me."

"No, but the bacteria in the river can enter your wound and kill you."

"...I'm not wounded."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine. I'm wounded but it's fine. I'm fine," she says as she keeps her back towards me.

"Get out of the water." She doesn't move.

"Get out of the water now," I say loudly. She still doesn't move. I set my kit down away from the water and start to walk towards her. She doesn't move but I still keep walk until I'm right behind her.

"Please get out of the water. I have to check the wound," I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. I pull her to look at me. Her face is washed of blood and war paint. She look at me with a weak smile.

"How did you know I am wounded," she says as she walks towards the shore. I follow and start to pull on her gear.

"You still don't like to show weakness in front of others," I mumble as I pull her amour off.

"I missed you Klark."

I watch as she undresses, standing half naked in front of me. I looked at her and saw the scars on her body. Some old that you can barely see and some newer. The newest is still bleeding. I grab the bag and take out a needle to thread the wound together.

"How did this happen? How did the great Commander get hurt," I questioned as I started stitching up a nasty jagged cut on her back.

"Don't call me that."

"What the Commander? Everyone calls you the Commander."

"Not everyone, not you."

"...how did you get hurt?"

"We were ambushed. I was helping a warrior that got stabbed and I didn't notice."

"You're going to war."

"Yes. It's was eventually going to happen. Don't worry the Sky people are save."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sky people are still being protected by me. We have scouts making sure your people are safe."

"You're still protecting us?"

"Of course, I never stopped."

I finished up and wrapped the wounded. I pull her around to check for other wounds. I only find small cuts and bruises. She's gorgeous. I slowly trace my finger lightly on her body. I watch as she shivers under my touch.

"Klark, you need to stop."

I don't listen to her and continue my way down her body. She grabs my hand before I can go any further. She starts to put her clothes back on.

"Why'd you stop me?"

"This isn't right. You're still mad at me. You won't even call me by my name."

"Of course, I'm still mad, but I'm also confused. You left me. You betrayed us. But you wer-are still protecting us. Why?"

"...because I want to keep you safe. Because I care for you, Klark. You are my weakness. I want to make you happy and I'm going to earn your trust again. I'm going to war with the Ice Nation and when it's over I'm gonna do everything I can to earn your trust. Then hopeful you'll feel the same way I do about you," she says as she finishes getting ready.

"You're going to make me wait until after the war?"

"Yes. Trust me Klark. I want to take you to bed and make love to you. But I want you to scream my name. Not my title. I want you to be as crazy about me as I am about you," she says as she walks towards TonDC.

"...I am crazy about you...Lexa," I whisper as I grab my bag and run after her


End file.
